Game Ideas
This page is for jotting down ideas for the game that may or may not be included into the final version. Ideas * Action Bar that fills over time - allows characters ability to have more turns depending on how fast their action bars fills before other characters instead of cycling turns; total of 3 bars - hp, mp, action bar * Stats that determine how many times a character can hit during their turn and how fast their action bar fills * Skill cards * Map/Grid Positioning * Joint attacks * Overworld travel - point and click to destination? * Stat growth - predetermined or point allocation? * Ecchi - how much of it? ** There is no such thing as too much. April 9th, 2015 Update: From that meeting way back. * Giving the Alchemist with Godly eyebrows ** His entire face is bandaged except his eyebrows which is the only way to determine his facial expression * Skill Card Cooking to function as synthesis to unlock new moves * The "Best Girl" Concept ** Save Point ** Finale Spoiler ** Cosplays throughout the game ** When met for the last time, each cosplay is different "interaction" * Row System Battle Mechanics. ** Bonus Placement ** Status Range ** Row/Column attack * Side Quests ** Should they all be meaningful or should we include pointless ones? * Night and Day option for city and dungeons * CGI Unlockable * "DLC" ** Le' Fedora Tip ** "Actual Game" ** Lazy Town ** Colosseum ** "Secret" * Side Characters ** Fagoff, the Traveling Russian Store Keep * Natsuru: The Strongest and Most Dense Metal in the World * Main Character Names ** Orc Hero: Bern Cooke ** Young Elf: Edward ** Dark Elf Policewoman: Lolatte Tiyra ** Cult Alchemist: Satsuki ** Dwarf Bro: Chunny ** Maidroid: Zeta ** Lizard Druid: Mokishaun ** Pixie Bitch: Pyu April 14th, 2015 Update * Possible Scripts to use (with credit of course) ** Ease Script ** Neo Menu System v1.04 Moral System (primarily for second or third game) * Good and Bad * Different NPCs for each (example, good=merchants, bad=bandits) * Karma bound companions; reaching certain thresholds for morality can cause companions to join or leave the party; can even lead to character deaths * NPCs intereact different; Evil players can attack villagers, Good players cannot do that * Different diplomacy decisions affect good or bad allegiance 'July 21, 2015 Third Game Final Plot Idea ' * SS Hero will focus on the backstory of a SS who was sealed away. Functioning as a comedic relief sort, the character will have actually played a serious role in defeating the "evil god" for which he was summoned for. He had a party of several good comrades, one of whom was his love interest and a witch/mage. She has performed a ritual/spell/curse on the Hero without his knowledge which caused him and ever hero summoned since to become unable to die, hence becoming SS. Unexpecting the Hero to seal himself with the Evil God, the love interest entered a state of despair and became incarnate a Goddess of Chaos/Agony/Despair/something because of the magic she performed. Eventually, the party gets to the true ending and discovers the little secret behind the Final Boss. After defeating the Boss, the party journey to a nearby town and settle there. Eventually, everyone becomes a sort of family and pursue the dream (i.e. Orc Hero owns a restraunt, Lizardman opens his special farm, dark elf shota lives with Centaur and Al's Sis, Dragon opens a boutique, etc). The pre final scene shows the SS hero digging up on top of a hill that overlooks the city. It seems a few weeks passed since the battle, and he is having a monologue about his time with the party and his original party while thinking about things like finding a family. He eventually looks down to his side and calls the Final Bosses name. Eventually, it shows a grave next to where where he was digging. He apparently has dug another grave. It cuts to the bottom half of his face but from when he was alive and showing a smile. He says something sappy line and the magic that forced him to keep going on leaves him and his skeleton falls over into the grave into pieces. Then, the screen goes black and "Thank you for playing" shows in the screen. After some credits, a sceen of the SS hero opening his eyes again is shown, but it reveals that he has shrunk and is in a crib with one of the party members looking down at him. It is reveal that he has been reborn in the party. More credits will show but with art work depicting the village that party lives in with the SS hero growing up with his reincarnated party members from when he fought the evil god. After the credit, a final scene will show him as a shota walking towards his own grave where he sees his love interest rebirth waiting for him. She says someting like "You are late" and he apologizes. This would conclude the epilogue for the third game.